February 23, 2009
The episode of General Hospital that aired on February 23, 2009 is an episode that aired on ABC and SoapNet. Episode Recap Patrick comes in the house after shoveling the driveway. Happy to be getting a handle on the suburban thing, he settles onto the couch and Robin shows him the headlines that tout him as a hero. She tells him that she's arranged for a sitter so they can go to a nice dinner out to celebrate. He doesn't want to leave Emma right now and suggests takeout. Robin is miffed, but Patrick explains that he'd rather nest after their ordeal. Emma cries and Robin tells him that she needs him. After he takes care of her, he comes out to a Campbell's soup dinner. Robin mentions that she's been rethinking an earlier decision and is ready to consider hiring a nanny so she can go back to work. Patrick asks why she doesn't want to spend time with Emma and Robin makes her case for going back to work. Patrick tells her that he wants her to be happy and if getting some help would do it, he's fine with it. Rebecca can't believe that Nikolas lives in such a gloomy mausoleum. He tries to explain why he lives at Wyndemere, but she wants to keep him on track. When Alfred brings in a tea cart, Rebecca tells Nikolas that having a butler is surreal. She asks what in the world she is doing there. He tells her that he wants to explain who her sister was to him. Rebecca plops down on the sofa and listens as he tells the whole story about the girl who grew into a beautiful woman. Once he finishes the nutshell version of their love affair, Rebecca acknowledges that it is a beautiful story. She gets visibly shaken when she sees a photo and tells Nikolas that she can't help him with his grief and rushes off. and Jason Morgan]] Meanwhile, Sonny is over at Jason's penthouse. Jason informs him that Spinelli will have to go to prison if he doesn't produce for the Feds. They talk for a while and both men say that they're done fighting with each other. Jason takes a deep breath and says that he wants his old job back. Sonny asks if he's sure he'd be alright taking orders from him again, and Jason says yes. Just then, Sonny gets a call and informs Jason that he's located Anthony. Jason says that he'll take it from here. Once Sonny leaves, Sam arrives and Jason explains that he needs her help. Kate is over at Sonny's house reminding Claudia that she's holding all the cards at this point. Claudia dares her to tell Sonny because she doesn't have any proof. Kate confidently says that all she needs to do is plant a seed of doubt. Claudia tells her to ride her broomstick and put hexes on her from a distance from now on. Kate gets the last word in by warning Claudia to find a way to keep a smile on her face. Ric comes in as she delivers her parting shot. After she's gone, Ric asks Claudia what Kate has on her. Claudia asks what he's doing here and points out that he's pretty much out of a job now that her father has fallen from grace. Ric warns her that Sonny hasn't booted her out yet simply because he hasn't gotten around to it yet. Sonny returns home and asks why he's bullying his 'wonderful, loyal wife'. Ric says that he simply came by for a straight-up talk. Claudia excuses herself and Ric says that he'd like to help Sonny take over the Zacchara organization and force Jason out. Sonny says that Claudia can tell him all he needs to know on that front, and he besides, he and Jason have mended fences. Ric wishes him luck because there's no way he can trust either of them. Lulu is still in the back of the limo in Manhattan on the phone with Spinelli. They are both in foul moods as they wait for Johnny and Maxie's gala date to be over. They wish that one of them had taken a stand, but they both wimped out. Spinelli offers to sabotage the gala by enacting the sprinkler system, but Lulu says that they'd look foolish. As they talk, Lulu receives the first press photos on her blackberry and sends the link to Spinelli. Before long, Maxie and Johnny return to the limo on cloud nine after their success. Once they get home, Johnny asks Lulu what he can do to fix things. Lulu admits that she's just sulking because she's insecure about how easy things seem between him and Maxie now. He says that he has seen a different side to her now and he likes her, that's all. He promises that there's only one woman for him and that's her. Spinelli has fallen into a frustrated sort of sleep and can't believe his eyes when he sees Maxie show up in his bedroom. He sits up and asks what she's doing there and she says, "Where else would I be?" She fans her fabulous dress across his bed and tells him that it was a great night, but it would've been better if he had been with her. She tells him that all this talk about heart health is making her think of her cousin, B.J. Jones. She says that it still blows her mind that B.J.'s school bus was hit by a drunk driver on the same day that she needed a new heart. She wonders if B.J. had survived instead of her how much better off everyone would have been. Spinelli says that he wouldn't. "My heart is full of you and my feelings have long since passed friendship. I love you, Maxie," he says, only to realize that she has fallen asleep. Anthony is on a sunny terrace somewhere sipping a fruity drink. He's chatting on the phone about a good friend who is putting him up until the wire transfer can arrive. "Then I'm off to Brazil, where the nuts come from," he jokes. Category:Episodes of General Hospital